


Just a Little Rest

by BriarMoss15



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tumblr prompt from Con-mi-firulete:Rin likes to play with Ai´s hair up to the point when he falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is at least kind of what you wanted thank you for the prompt it gave me something to do and it was cute.I Don't know how cute I made it but I tried.Sorry it's short too.

   It had been a long day and all Rin wanted to do was sleep but he couldn't seem to calm down enough to sleep. Nitori had confessed that he loved him and he was so happy,but if anything that should have ended the long restless nights he had had because he couldn't stop thinking of Nitori.  
Finally, with a sigh Rin rolled over and got out of bed standing up to look over the edge of the top bunk. "Ai?" he whispered slightly shaking the small figure.  
"Hmmm, what is it Senpai?" Nitori softly mumbled. "Is something wrong?"  
Rin suddenly got very embarrassed and regretted waking up the boy. But he couldn't take it back now.  
"Ai, could you come sleep on my bunk with me please?" Rin asked trying not to make eye contact. When Nitori set his hand on top of Rin's, Rin looked up to see Nitori softly smiling. "Of course Senpai." As Nitori climbed down the ladder Rin got under his covers and made room for Nitori.  
Rin could see Nitori blushing violently in the light coming through the window. To encourage him Rin lifted up the covers and patted the sheet next to him.  
When Nitori was comfortable and facing Rin,Rin brought his hand up and started running it through Nitori's hair staring into the boys blue eyes.  
"You know your bed head is adorable," he whispered causing Nitori to giggle. " I love you Senpai," Nitori muttered into Rins chest. " I love you too.Now close your eyes and go to sleep," Rin whispered back all the while running his hand through Nitori's unbelievably soft hair.  
Slowly Rin started humming until Nitori's breathing slowed and evened out.Rin found that just touching his Ai's hair, being close, and the sweet smell of Nitori calmed him enough to let him go to sleep.  
The next morning he woke up Rin found his hand still nestled in Nitori's hair and his other hand keeping Nitori close to him.  
Nitori slowly opened his brilliant blue eyes and smiled at Rin. " We should sleep like that more often,"


End file.
